Surviving in Exile
by Croc9400
Summary: Jack and Kim are 2 out of 10 humans left from the United States after an alien invasion. They must survive in the wildreness while avoiding them. Full summary inside. KICK! Title will change if I think of something better
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary-**the Earth has been in continuing battle with aliens. Earth looses and most of the human race is wiped out. All other humans have to go into hiding to avoid being eliminated. Jack and Kim are 2 out of 10 humans left from the United States. They must survive in the wildreness while avoiding the aliens determined to wipe out the last 20 humans on earth. Kim and Jack being two of them, and Kim, being the ont girl with a strong enough will to survive. Can they? KICK! Summary SUCKS I'm sorry.

**Chapter 1-**

**(A/N-I got this idea while watching The Karate Games, and Wazombie Warriors so sorry if it's similar)**

**Jack's POV**

It was just a normal Thursday like any other. School, karate. It was normal until the aliens started attacking. Everyone knew this was coming, we have been at constant war in space for weeks. Kim and I were sparring when the first laser hit the ground. Then everyone went crazy. We all ran for the door. I grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her toward the door. She broke free, grabbed her backpack and ran with me. Outside the courtyard was CHAOS. We were being pushed around by people trying to save themselves. We had already lost Rudy, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie in the crowd. Then someone ran inbetween our hands, braking them apart. We were both dragged off by the crowd in different directions.

"JACK! JACK!"

"KIM?!" I shouted back. That was Kim. The one girl I've ever truly loved. I had to find her. There was so much dust in the air you could barely see anything. There was only one hope left.

"KIM! KIM! GET IN THE SEWER!"

Kim was the only thing going through my head. I had forgotten about anything else. I ran over to the sewer grate, and pried it up. I waited for Kim.

"KIM! COME ON!"

I was about to jump in when she showed up.

"JACK!"

"QUICKLY! GET INTO THE SEWER"

She quickly jumped down. I slipped in then pulled the lid back. All we heard were screams and bombs everywhere. We had to run.

"Quickly, Kim. We have to get out if here"

I grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the sewer but she broke free.

"Kim come on we have to go!" I grabbed her again.

"But what about everyone else?"

"Kim. We lost them the second we got out of the dojo! For all we know they could be dead or alive in hiding right now"

"But..." She looked like she was on the verge of tears. It's not that I don't care about my friends, I do, it's just, Kim is more important. As long as she makes it out safe, were all fine. I ran up and dragged her down the sewer. We still heard bombs and screaming up above. Then the ground behind us caved in. We were thrown back. I caught Kim in my arms and fell back. I hit my head. I saw Kim was safe, but unconscious before I went unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry this is so short. Boy problems. If you've ever had a crush on a boy and he likes you back, but you hardly see each other and you KNOW you can't be together because of you're parents you'll know how I feel. _**

**Chapter 2**

**Kim's POV**

When I woke up I was laying on top of Jack. All I remembered was we were sparring then the aliens attacked us. I looked around. We were still in the sewer. Behind me Jack started to stir. I turned around then jumped off of him.

"Kim? What happened?" Jack asked me. I held out my hand to help him up. He took it and I pulled him up.

"We were attacked. But we survived. We have to get to the resistance base" I told him.

"What's the resistance base? WHERE'S the resistance base?" Jack asked me.

"My parents have been in contact with them in a few week. I don't know where it is"I explained to him. My parents had been in talks with the resistance for a while. I was given a lot of communication devices with them. I dug through my backpack for the walker talkie.i found it and turned it on.

"Hello?!" I shouted into the walkie talkie.

"Ms. Crawford. Are you ok?" Someone came in over the radio.

"I'm fine. My...friend and I are in Seaford, California. We were just attacked. What's the status?" I asked.

"The entire world was attacked. Most of the human race is dead. You. Ms. Crawford. May be the last female on Earth. You and your friend must get to the base in Alaska as soon as possible" the man said

"ALASKA?!" Jack screamed. "WE HAVE TO GO ALL THE WAY TO ALASKA!?"

"If you want to live sir, yes. Yes you do" the man on the intercom said. "You must journey to Alaska. Avoid be captured and eliminated. Good luck to you and your friend Ms. Crawford"

I put the walkie talkie away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I'm lovesick, I decided that instead of letting the boy distract me I was going to express my feelings in writing so, this chapter is full of KICK! YAY!**

**Chapter 3**

**Jack's POV**

I was flipping out. Kim and I decided it was time to go. We climbed out on the pile of debris and up into the courtyard. It was TOTAL DEMOLISHED. I helped Kim out of the sewer. She gasped. We walked into the dojo. The roof caved in back toward the lockers. I walked over toward then I heard something hiss. Kim came forward, grabbed my arm and hid behind me. I put my arm around her protectively and we backed up slowly. I looked at Kim. She looked really scared. Neither of us knew what was behind the pile of debris. Then it came out. Kim let out a yelp, I was going to also but I held it in. It was hideous. It had purple skin, three eyes on three antennas, it's mouth was above its noses, yes, it had four, it had two fingers and each of its six hands, and ten toes on each of its three feet. That had to be one of the aliens. It started walking towards us. I ran up and kicked it in the stomach. My foot just got obsorbed into his stomach. It was all gooey.

"That's disgusting" I said. I struggled to get my foot out. The aliens grabbed my foot and threw me into Kim. I quickly got up off of her. The alien kept coming toward us. As he was walking he multiplied. From one, there were MILLIONS! We were easily surrounded. I wrapped my arm around Kim's waist and jumped onto Falafel Phil's. while keeping my hand around Kim's waist I was jumping up the building. The aliens were climbing overtop of each other to start climbing the building.

"Kim. You need to get on my back. We'll get up the building and get away faster" I ordered her. She slipped around my body and gripped my back. I used my other arm and started climbing the building. I slipped over the top of the building. I went running across the building with Kim on my back. We made it to a place where the mall drops from three stories, to two stories. I turned around and slipped over the edge of the building, and started climbing down. I jumped down onto the roof and kept running with Kim on my back. I have to admit. I guess I'm stronger, physically, and mentally, when I'm scared.

"Jack. Let me down. I can run with you" Kim told me.

"No. I'll never let you go!" I shouted at her then kept running. We came to the end of the row of buildings. I looked back and saw the aliens just climbing down the other ones. I hung myself over the top of the building. There was no where for me to put my feet. I looked down and saw a window ledge below me, but it was risky.

"Kim hang on!" I said as a dropped. She screamed as my feet landed on the ledge. I grabbed the top of the window ledge to keep my balance. I looked down and saw the ground was about five feet away. I jumped off the roof and landed in the ground. Kim slid off my back. I took her hand and we started running for the nearby forest. When we entered the forest I turned and saw the aliens climbing down the building. I looked around the forest for a tall tree. I saw one and dragged Kim to it. I out my hand around her waist again and jumped onto the tree.

"Kim. You're gonna have to slide onto my back again" she slid onto my back as I climbed the tree. She held on tight. I never thought I'd see the day where Kim Crawford would be giving me the death grip out of fear. That she was latching herself onto ME for protection and not anyone else. I've been waiting for that moment since I caught her apple all those years ago. I pulled Kim and I onto a large, sturdy branch in the leaves. She climbed off my back, but still clunge to me. We both looked down from the tree. The aliens were down there looking for us. I quickly covered Kim's mouth before she could screech. Her breath felt warm. She looked me in the eye. I gave her a reassuring nod and we looked down. We heard some weird noises. Supposedly coming from the aliens. The group split up into groups and went in different directions. Kim shifted and made a few leaves fall. We both lenses up as one to the lagging aliens came back to check it out. He looked up. We held out breath. Thankfully he didn't see us, then he went to be with his group. I slowly took my hand off her mouth. He laid her head into my chest and started sobbing silently.

While she was sobbing I looked over her body for any injures. I didn't find any, until I took a glances at her stomach. Her gi was covered in blood. I lifted up her shirt a little but there was no cut.

"That doesn't make any sense..." I said to myself. Kim looked at me. Her face still tear stained, "what doesn't make sense?" She asked me.

"Your stomach. Your gi is covered in blood but you don't have a cut or anything underneath"

She looked at her gi. She gasped then lifted her shirt. Then there was a confused expression on her face. "That doesn't make any...oh my god! Jack!" She pointed at my stomach.

"What?" I looked down. There was a huge gash in my gi. Kim quickly dove into her backpack and pulled out a first aid kit. She opened it and took out a wipe. She slipped my gi off m shoulders and lifted my undershirt. She opened the wipe and rubbed it over the cut. It stung!

"Oww! Ok that hurts."

"It's better then it getting infected" she said as she finished wiping it. She shoved the bloody wipe back into the package and out it int he first aid kit. Then she started looking through the kit. I looked down at the cut on my stomach. There was still some drying blood below the cut, that Kim hadn't wiped up, but I shrugged it off. The cut was about four inches long and still bleeding. It was quite deep too. Nothing too damaging. I looked over at Kim. She had some bandage in her hand. She wrapped it around my body a few times so it covered the cut. She plastered the bandage on place then took out another wipe. She wiped up the rest of the dried blood on my stomach the pulled my shirt down. I took my gi and out it back on.

"Kim. Can I have one of those wipes? Wanna clean my gi as much as I can"

"It's no use. And anyway. We don't have that many wipes." she said as she put the first aid kit away.

"What else do you have in that backpack?" I asked her. It was quite a big backpack. It could hold a lot.

"Food, water, first aid kit, and a walkie talkie to talk to the resistance" she responded.

"How did you know to have that stuff?" I asked, baffeled.

"My mom has been in contact with the resistance for weeks. Ever since the threat of the alien apocalypse, she had me keep all this stuff in my backpack. It's enough for one person to eat, and drink comforterably for 2 weeks. But since there's two of us. The food is going to be gone within a week. Unless we skip some meals"

"We'll figure it out when we get there. Now it's getting dark. I think we should get to sleep, and I think here is where we should"

"I agree" Kim said. I leaned my back against the tree trunk. Kim sat in my lap. There was no hesitation about it. I wrapped my arms around her and drew her close to me. I didn't fall asleep until I was sure she was asleep comforterably, and worry free.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I just have to say, the other day in the store I saw a 4 year boy, and he was wearing the smallest gi ever and his white belt was wrapped around his body 4 times. It was the cutest thing ever! **_

**Chapter 4**

**Jack's POV**

When I woke up I thought the past day was just a bad dream. I realized my stomach was sore. I looked down and saw Kim laying in my lap, and blood on my gi. It wasn't a dream. We were taken over. Kim and I had a little more than week to make it to Alaska while avoiding an alien race. I shifted a little to lessen the pain in my stomach. Then Kim started to stir. Great. I didn't want to wake her up, but I guess I just did. She jumped up, turned around, and faced me. She hugged me. I wrapped my arm around her. She started crying. I started running my fingers through her hair. It was all in her face. I pushed it behind her head and started to braid it.

"Jack. What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Getting the hair out of your face. Do you have a hair tie?" I asked her.

"No. Do you?" Kim asked me sarcastically.

"Yes" I said ashamed. She smiled and laughed at me. I slipped my hand into my back pocket, and pulled out a hair tie. I slipped it around the end of her braid.

"We should probably get going. We have to..."

"I know what we have to do. I know it wasn't all a dream. I know all our friends and family are dead!" Kim said rudly.

"Ok. I'm sorry. Lets rewind. Did someone wake up on the wrong side of my chest?" I asked. She gave me a look.

"Sorry, Jack. It's just. All this. Being the last girl alive, having to get to Alaska, alive. Not to mention the fact that the Earth is crawling with aliens."

"Yeah. I know. We should probably get going" I slipped Kim's backpack onto my back.

"Jack. Let me take the backpack. I got it."

"No. I've got it today. You can take it another day. I've got it now" I told her. She smiled at me.

"Ok. Just be careful"

"Of course I will. I'm not an idiot" I said starting to climb down the tree. Once I was on the ground I looked up at Kim. She's so beautiful when she's straining herself. When she made it onto the ground I took her hand.

"We should get going. Maybe we can find somewhere to sleep that's NOT in a tree" I said.

"Yeah. Maybe there's a destroyed town or something we could crash in for the night"

"Yeah" I led her through the forest. It was surprisingly peaceful for a planet that was just destroyed and taken over by aliens. Then we heard a stick crack behind us.

"What was that?" Kim asked nervously.

"I don't know" I responded. I have to admit I was a little scare. I put her behind me and we slowly back up. We heard more rustling in the bushes. Then something emerged. Kim squealed.

"Kim it's just a dog" I said, bending down. It was a cute dog. He was small. It was a bulldog. And he was adorable!

"Come here boy. Comere" Kim held out her hand. The dog came running over to her and licked her hand. She scratched his head and took at his collar. "His name is Butch"

"Butch?" I said. Butch's ears perked up and he ran over to me. I scratched his head then stood up.

"Can we take him with us Jack? Pleeeeeease?" Kim begged me.

"I don't know, Kim. We'd have to feed it and we don't have that much food"

"I'd be willing to give him some of my food" Kim volunteered.

"Ok. If you're ok with it. He can come"

"Yay!" She squealed and ran over to the little dog. He wagged his tail and licked her. It was cute to see them together.

"Ok Kim. We need to get going" I said.

"Ok. Come on Butch" Kim called him. He stuck right by her side as she started walking. I went up on her other and took her hand. She looked at me and smiled then we kept walking.

Later that day we came up to a town.

"What is this place?" Kim asked.

I looked around, "I honestly have no idea. Lets go have a look"

I led her into the town, with butch on her tail. He seemed to really like her. As we wondering through the streets I kept alert. I didn't know who or what was there.

"Hey what's that?" Kim asked as she ran ahead. It was a car

"It's a car" I said

"Thank you captain obvious" Kim said as she opened the drivers door, butch ran h next to her and jumped inside.

"How much gas does it have?" I asked her.

"It's a hydrogen car, and the keys are still here!"

"Shall we take a ride then?" I asked her as I stepped into the drivers seat. Kim ran around the other side and got into the car. I started it and we were off. I stepped on the gas, considering there were no cops, and I got on the interstate. Within 2 hours we were in Oregon.

"Hey Jack, what's that?" Kim asked me, pointing to a black spot in the road.

"I don't know..." I started.

"Jack it's a ditch! There just have been an earthquake!"

I quickly slammed on the breaks. We both leaned back in our seats. The car wasn't slowing down fast enough. The ditch was approaching. We were going to fall in.

"KIM BRACE YOURSELF!" I yelled and put my arm over her chest. The ditch came closer and closer. I kept my foot on the break petal. We slowly slowed down, but we went over the cliff about 50 miles an hour. We were falling to the ground. I saw it approaching. I closed my eyes until I felt nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**For the past few weeks I have seen more and more kids from ages 4-10 wearing karate gi's and leotards. It made me wish I had stayed in karate and gymnastics when I was little, then maybe I would be able to do flips, and break boards, and do flying side kicks through the walls of dojos that are falling apart at the seems. So my advice for all of you out there who are doing karate, gymnastics, or both, stick with it. Otherwise, you'll get fat, and constantly be on the verge of obesity, and have all the regret that I have which is a terrible thing. A terrible, terrible thing. **_

**Chapter 5**

**Jack's POV**

I woke up to the sound of radio feedback

"Ms. Crawford! Ms. Crawford can you hear us?!"

I quickly ran over to Kim's backpack. I dug through it until I found the walkie talkie. I pressed the button.

"Yes. Yes. Hello?"

"Ms. Crawford? Is that you?"

"No. I'm her friend. Jack Brewer sir"

"Well, Mr. Jack Brewer is Ms. Crawford there?"

I looked around. I saw Kim. She was unconscious.

"She's here, but she's unconscious" I went over and felt her pulse. It was there,"just unconscious"

"What happened?" The man asked.

"Well. Long story short, we found a hydrogen car, we accidentally drove it into a ditch in Oregon, and I don't know how long we've been out for"

I waited for a response. There was nothing.

"Hello? Sir?"

"Wha, what? Oh, oh wow! That's QUITE a story boy"

"Boy how old do you think I am?!"

"I don't know 10?" He said

"I'm 16!"

"Oh. Well your chances of survival of higher now"

I was pissed off with the guy, so I turned off the walkie talkie and shoved it into the backpack. Then I glanced at Kim. She didn't look like she was breathing. I bent down next to her and felt her pulse. There was nothing.

"KIM?!" I shouted as I shook her,"KIM?!"

I confirmed it. She wasn't breathing.

"KIM!" I started pumping her stomach. I didn't even hesitate when I put my mouth on hers. I continued pumping her stomach. Then she coughed. I propped her up and her eyes fluttered open. She looked me on the face then wrapped me in the tightest hug I've ever been in.

"Oh thank god Kim you're ok"

"Yeah" she gasped, still clutching me. I wasn't thinking about anything but her. I was just SOOOO glad she was alive. We sat there, hugging, for a least ten minutes.

"Where's Butch?" She asked. She immediately let go of me and stood up. She was must REALLY love that dog because she looked to be in A LOT of pain. She walked over to the pile of car debris and started throwing things out of the way. I lightly pushed her out of the way and started digging through the debris. I picked up the car door and there was Butch, lying on the ground.

"BUTCH!" Kim yelled. Butch gave a little happiness bark as Kim ran over to him. She scooped him up in her arms. He kicked her face and I smiled a bit. It made me feel good to see her happy, after all that's happened. Kim placed the little dog on the ground, but it immediately fell down.

"Jack. Give me the backpack"

I took it off my back and handed it to her. She slipped Butch inside, zipped it so his head was just sticking out and she easily slipped on her back and walked over to the edge of the canyon and started climbing. At first I looked at her like she was crazy but then I realized she was onto something. I ran over to the cliffside next to her and started climbing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_Sorry I kinda disappeared. I had extreme writers block, so thanks to CompleteFamilyandLife12 for helping me with my writers block. Now. Lets do this!_**

**Kim's POV**

After the car crash I blacked out. Some time later I woke up to Jack's mouth on mine. I coughed and he propped me up. We then hugged for at least ten minutes. Then I remembered Butch.

"Where's Butch?" I asked as I Iet go of him and stood up. It really hurt because I was in so much pain but I shrugged it off. I walked over to the debris of the car and started digging through it. Jack took over for me and easily found him. He was hurt but alive. I scooped him up in my arms and hugged him. I placed him down on the ground but he immediately collapsed. I told Jack to give me the backpack. He did and I slipped butch inside.

Disregarding the pain I went over to the edge of the gorge and started climbing. Jack quickly followed me. It was difficult to get up.I grabbed one of the rocks and it came out of the side of the ditch. I slipped and started falling. Jack grabbed my arm while the other held the wall. He pulled me toward the wall. and held on until he knew I was securely on the wall. Then I looked up. There was a large hole where I had just pulled the rock out.

"What is that?" Jack asked

"I don't know" I responded. I continued climbing and Jack followed me. We entered the tunnel then sat down the rest. Then we heard a noise coming from the end of the tunnel. It didn't sound like an alien. Possibly a human.

Jack and I exchanged looks before standing up. I took his hand and walked down the tunnel. We were surprised at what we saw at the end. There was what looked like a surgery room, and a human laying on the bed. We ran over to him, and quickly started unstrapping him. He sat up as soon as he could and took off the gag.

"Thank you so much! But you should all be in Alaska. Especially you hot stuff" he gestured to me. I squeezed Jack's hand tighter.

"What's your name?" Jack asked him.

"My name is Brody" he said, "and we need to get out of here."he jumped off the bed and ran toward the end of the tunnel. We followed him. About halfway down the tunnel we stopped dead in our tracks. There were dozens of aliens in front of us.

"Oh loook" one of them said, "two more subjectsss" then they all started advancing toward us.

**_How was that? I know it's been forever but here it is! From now on I'm going to write in 3rd person. It's easier for me. I know it's short but I should have another chapter soon. Until then, follow favorite, and review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Alrighty. Chapter 7 here we go. Warning! This chapter is rated T!**_

The aliens had strapped Jack and Kim to table's exactly like Brody.

"Brody. Do you know what they're going to do to us?" Kim asked.

"Well" Brody started, "there is a very good chance that they are going to dissect us"

"WHAT!? THEY CAN'T DO THAT! WE'RE HUMANS!" Kim shouted.

"Try telling them that" Brody said. Then the aliens came back. They all surrounded Brody. Jack and Kim looked away. One of the aliens picked up a knife and placed it on Brody's forehead. Then the entire room was filled with Brody's screams.

Meanwhile, Jack was reaching for one off the knives. He finally got his hand on one, and he started cutting. Finally the straps were free. He silently got off the table and ran towards Kim. He started cutting her loose while telling her to be quiet. There were tears in her eyes. Jack finally cut her free. He grabbed the backpack that still had Butch inside and they ran. Thankfully, the aliens were too busy with Brody. They got outside the cave and started climbing.

Once at the top, Kim started crying,"how could we just leave him?!"

"We had to! He was already dead"

"He was still screaming!"

"Yes, but there was nothing we'd be able to do to help him! All we can do now is honor him and get going before they realize we're gone!"

Jack pulled Kim up off the ground and the two ran toward the woods. Within a few miles the two had entered Canada. Kim radioed Alaska while they sat by the fire that night. They said because she was the final female on Earth, and because they had so many alien run-ins they were sending a search helicopter.

That night, while sleeping in a tree the two were taken. But not by aliens. Now they had bigger problems.

**_Yes. They're getting shorter. But I like cliffhangers and I'm planning on finishing this story today and possibly What She Shouldn't Have Seen, and maybe even The Secrets of Otai. Anyway, until the next chapter follow, favorite, and review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_This chapter is also rated T. Read at your own risk._**

Kim woke up before Jack. Her hands were tied over her head and she was hanging from a tree. She looked down onto the ground. There was one single man down there, and two tents. Then a woman emerged from the first tent, and two kids followed. They both looked to be five or six years old. Twins probably.

"You do know there's aliens wandering the planet, right?" Kim asked. The man looked up at her.

"Yes. And it's only more reason to do this"

He walked over to the rope keeping Kim suspended in the tree. He cut it and she fell to the ground. She then looked up at jack, who was still asleep. Then the man came over and put a knife to her neck. He picked her up off the ground, and dragged her into the second tent. It was completely empty. He then started taking off Kim's clothes. She then thought of the awful things that could happen.

Just then, his wife appeared at the mouth of the tent. That killed her awful thoughts. She was holding a bowl in her arms. After she was undressed the kids came in. Kim's legs and arms were then tied together. The mother handed the children the bowl.

"Be good to her kids. She looks delicious"

Did they just call me delicious? Kim thought to herself. Then it dawned upon her. This was a family of cannibals! The two children picked up handfuls of spices and started putting them all of her body. They smacked her, and rubbed her until they had sunk in. Then they called fr their father to flip her.

"Keep her buttocks firm and seasoned" he said as he left the tent.

"I'm doing the buttocks" one of the boys said.

"No I am!" the other responded.

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

They went back and forth until one of them won a staring contest. She was then completely seasoned. It felt extremely strange. Have you ever been completely covered in sand? Well that's what it felt like. Then the father came back in. He picked Kim up and bought her outside the tent. There he untied her. Kim looked up at Jack. He was STILL asleep. She wondered if they had drugged him.

Then she was picked up again. She looked at where she was going. There was a fire burning and a large pot above it, which hadn't been there before. She was placed into the pot. The water wasn't boiling. It actually felt kinda nice. Then she remembered not to enjoy it. Because she was sitting in her own soup. The mother started cutting up vegetables into the pot. The children looked at her excitedly.

Then there was a bark. Kim looked up and saw Butch about to charge. The father stood up and walked over to him, taking out a knife.

"NO! DON'T" Kim shouted, but it was no use. Soon there was a knife if Butch's heart.

"A nice appetizer" he said laughing.

Kim sat in the pot for another hour and a half before it started getting uncomfortably hot. Jack's eyes then shot open. He immediately saw Kim in a pot of boiling water. It was so hot it was had for her to keep her eyes open.

"KIM!" Jack shouted.

"JA..." when she had opened her mouth the mother had shoved an apple into it. Kim was getting hotter and hotter. Her skin was turning pink. Just as she slipping into unconsciousness a helicopter was heard in the distance.

**_A bit disturbing I know, but sometimes when a story is focusing on one problem, sometime it's better to bring in another minor issue. Until the next chapter follow, favorite, and review! _**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Here comes the helicopter!**_

The helicopter landed in the clearing. The mother was immediately shot, and so was the father. Kim was dragged out of the pot and into the helicopter. Jack was cut down and he got into the helicopter next to Kim. The soldiers grabbed the two boys and brought them into the helicopter as well.

Inside someone took Kim's temperature. It was 133 degrees. Humans can only survive up to 135. Seconds later she would have died. They started putting everything cold on her that they had. All the ice packs from the first aid kits, bullets, anything cold they could find.

Meanwhile, one of the soldiers was bandaging up Jack's wrists. The ropes had deeply cut into them.

Kim's temperature had dropped down to 130 degrees.

"She's not cooling fast enough" one of the soldiers said, "If you see a body of water, land. We need to cool her off. The pilot nodded. A half hour later they were on the ground near a lake. There was a young soldier with them. He was about seventeen years old.

"You ready Jack?" he asked.

"Yes..."

"Fitz. Just call me Fitz. That;s what everyone calls me'

"Ok. I'm ready Fitz."

Jack had her legs and Fitz had her shoulders. The two were in their underwear so they'd have something warm to change into afterward. They started slowly walking into the freezing lake.

"Easy now" Jack just realized Fitz had a slight accent.

"So, why do they call you Fitz?"

"Well when I was little, my parents started calling me Fitz, because they thought it was the name of a genius. Then they started calling my Fitz to my teachers, and then it kinda caught on. I like the nickname"

"So..are you a genius?" Jack asked, while gently flipping Kim's body over.

"Well I kinda am a rocket scientist, but I am a soldier. If they need me, I go. But most of the time, I stay in the lab in Alaska"

"Cool. I'll probably be a soldier"

"That's great. Ok. We're going to dunk the entire body under in 3..2...1!"

Jack and Fitz went underwater along with Kim's body. After staying under for about 15 seconds they all came up, and Kim was coughing.

"Oh thank god Kim you're alive!" Jack said.

"I'm so hot" she said, as her eyes closed.

"Do it again Jack" Fitz instructed him. They ducked under water with Kim again. She came up coughing and complaining she was hot.

"One more time then we should get going" Jack said. They went under water one last time. Then started heading toward the helicopter. The boys were given towels after Kim was back in the helicopter. They dried off and out their clothes back on. Once everyone was inside the helicopter they were off again.

"Fitz what are we going to do with the boys?" Jack asked. The boys were sitting up front.

"We'll probably question them in Alaska, then decided what we do with them from there"

"Ok. Can I come to the questioning?"

"Sure"

The helicopter flew for another hour before they crossed another border. The border into Alaska.

_**Woohoo! They finally made it to Alaska! There's probably going to only be one or two more chapters. And please tell me all this was worth the wait? Until the next chapter, follow, favorite, and review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**_This will probably be the last chapter(awwww!) BUT I will be working on What She Shouldn't Have See after this so WOOHOO!_**

They landed and soldiers immediately took the kids.

"We better go with them. They should be getting questioned now" Fitz said, jumping out of the helicopter. Jack followed, then looked back at Kim, who doctors were moving out of the helicopter.

"She'll be fine. You can visit her later. The doctors will take good care of her"

"Ok." Jack said, and he followed Fitz into a nearby building. There the children were strapped into chairs.

"Ok. What are your names?" the questioner asked.

"Harold" the first one answered.

"Harry" the second one continued.

The questioner continued. Fitz's phone rang.

"Jack. They want you at the hospital. Somebody outside will lead you" Fitz whispered. Jack nodded and stood up. He walked out and there was an older man waiting there for him. He looked around. There were no girls. Was Kim really the last one? Once in the hospital they looked at Jack's wrists. They rebandaged them after cleaning them, and treated his other injuries. Then he was shown to his room. He was on the top floor of a nearby apartment building. His room was connected to Kim's. He was so happy.

* * *

Over the course of the next two months lots of things happened. Fitz turned 18, he and Jack had become best friends, Harry and Harold were guilty of cannibalize so they were thrown outside the walls of Alaska. Jack got a job in the military, and he taught kids martial arts with Kim. But Kim was temporarily not able to teach because she was pregnant with Jack's baby. The humans and aliens lived in peace. Occasionally a group of rogue aliens tried to get over the wall, but the military stopped them. Humans lived not just in Alaska now, but Canada too. The world was pretty much worry free. And everyone was happy.

**_WOOHOO! I'm DOOOOONNNEEEE! Now I'm going to work on What She Shouldn't Have Seen. I'm on a role! Later peeps!_**


End file.
